


Dragon Dreams

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Death, Dragons, Dreams, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma was four when she first dreamed of the dragon.</p>
<p>Written for the Femslash100 AU drabblecycle Prompt: Fantasy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Dreams

Emma was four when she first dreamed of the dragon. Her mother Snow told her that dragons had long died out in the world.

Emma was seven when she dreamed of it again, remembering more detail on waking. Green scales. Great flames. Huge beating wings. Her father James was delighted by her imagination.

At twelve she told her friends Ruby and Belle and they thought the dreams were cool.

As she grew so did the dreams. So did the details. She didn't just see the dragon. She rode it. She soared with it. She felt the rush of air and the power of the creature.

When she was fifteen her mother died. Snow White fell from her horse and broke her neck.

The dreams stopped.

For a while Emma missed them.

By twenty-one she barely ever thought of them.

At twenty-two she met Regina.

Her father didn't approve. Regina was from wealth. Regina was from power. Emma didn't care.

The first time they spent the night together Emma dreamed of the dragon again. It seemed more real than ever before. She remembered something new. She remembered that she wasn't alone. Regina was there too.

When Regina woke they spoke and discovered they had shared the dream.

Night after night, they shared the dream and the images grew clearer and clearer until on her twenty third birthday Emma and Regina found an egg in the woods. An egg that before their eyes hatched a tiny green dragon.

Then their adventures began.


End file.
